Window shutters have been used for many years, either for shading purposes, hiding, or both.
Some shutters are folded and unfolded electrically by using a motor. This motor is a cylinder shaped motor that usually inserted into the shutter axis, which is usually has a cannular hexagonal (or any other shape) profile.
The cylinder shaped motor has an external surface that capable to rotate while the inside body is stop and by this way the motor is rotating the shutter axis.
The known shutter motors are expensive and very difficult to maintenance. The present invention provides a simple, inexpensive and easy to maintain apparatus for rotating shutter's axis, regardless its shape.